I Wanted To Be With You
by nessh
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu," "Kau harus, Harry, kau harus," sebuah alasan mengapa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. one-shot! RnR


**Disclaimer: i own NOTHING. period.**

**a/n: sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf nih, soalnya fanfic-ku yang Stay Here belum bisa aku terusin *sigh* dapet writer block mulu nih *sigh again***

**anyway, cerita ini aku buat gara-gara lagi galau menunggu snmptn. hahaha . RnR ya guys xD**

* * *

><p><strong> I Wanted To Be With You<strong>

**_by nessh _**

* * *

><p>"Aku mencintaimu,"<p>

Wanita itu menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap laki-laki di hadapannya, tatapannya mengisyaratkan luka yang amat dalam. Luka yang terlihat sangat sulit dan hampir mustahil untuk di sembuhkan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, ia hanya menatap lelaki itu pedih.

"Aku—"

* * *

><p><em>Sepasang anak remaja itu berlari menyusuri lorong yang sepi. Bergandengan tangan, tertawa-tawa.<em>

_Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sang anak lelaki menarik sang perempuan ke sebuah celah yang gelap, memeluknya erat sambil mendengarkan suara langkah kaki itu dengan seksama. Si anak perempuan menutup mulutnya, menahan kikikan yang mendesak keluar dari bibir mungilnya._

_Setelah suara langkah kaki itu terdengar menjauh, anak lelaki itu kembali menarik anak perempuan. Sekali lagi mereka berlari-lari menyusuri lorong, melewati gerbang dan melompati tanaman. Terus berlari menjauhi kastil._

_Lalu mereka sampai, di sebuah danau yang besar._

"_Indah sekali," bisik anak perempuan itu. Matanya menatap bulan yang terlihat begitu bulat,begitu terang. Cahayanya memantul di danau,berkilauan bagaikan berlian._

_Sang anak lelaki menatap sosok di sampingnya, tangannya bergerak, menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah si anak perempuan. Ia bergumam, "Ya, indah sekali,"_

_Sang anak perempuan menoleh. Mata cokelatnya menatap mata hijau di hadapannya. Mereka tersenyum._

_Sang anak lelaki mendekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya menyapu bibir si anak perempuan dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman._

* * *

><p>"Aku—kau sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri," bisik wanita itu, ia membuang muka, menatap keluar jendela.<p>

Pria itu berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya, kedua tangannya berlindung di saku celana, ia menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar. Wanita yang amat dicintainya. "Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai saudara," ujarnya tegas.

Wanita itu kembali menghela nafas, ia menutup matanya perlahan, menahan airmata yang sudah memenuhi matanya. "Tapi—kau sahabatku," kata wanita itu lagi, suaranya mulai terdengar serak.

"Aku tidak ingin hanya menjadi sahabatmu," ujar pria itu lagi, masih dengan nada suara yang sama. Mantap dan tegas.

Pria itu melangkah maju, mendekati wanita itu. Kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu wanita itu, dengan lembut ia memutar tubuh wanita itu. "Tatap aku," bisiknya lembut.

Wanita itu mendongak dan membuka matanya perlahan. Tenggorokannya terasa semakin mencekat ketika mata hijau itu menatapnya, terlihat begitu sendu, begitu rapuh. Binar mata yang dulu membuatnya jatuh cinta tidak tersisa setitik pun.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku, selamanya," bisik pria itu. Tangannya menyingkirkan helaian rambut di wajah wanita itu, dengan gerakan yang sama seperti malam itu.

Sebutir airmata menuruni pipi wanita itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kita akan terkena detensi," gumam anak perempuan itu. Ia berbaring di atas rumput yang hangat, kedua tangannya terlipat di atas perutnya. Matanya menerawang, memandang ke langit luas.<em>

_Di sampingnya, seorang anak lelaki seumurannya berbaring menyamping, tangan kirinya menopang kepalanya. "Oh ya?" guraunya, ia tersenyum lebar._

_Gadis itu mendengus, "Kau tentu sudah terbiasa dengan detensi, tapi aku?"_

"_Bukankah kau juga sering ikut didetensi bersamaku dan Ron?" gurau anak lelaki itu, matanya berkilat jahil. Sikapnya itu membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan di dahi oleh gadis itu. Ia berguling, berpura-pura mengerang kesakitan._

_Gadis itu memutar matanya, walau ia tertawa pelan. "Kalian benar-benar berpengaruh buruk untukku," gerutu gadis itu lagi._

"_Ah tapi kau menyayangi kami," lelaki itu kembali berguling dan mencium pipi gadis itu, "Dan aku yakin sekali kau mencintaiku,"_

_Wajah gadis itu bersemu, ia tertawa, tawanya terdengar agak gugup. "Tingkat kepercayaan dirimu memang sangat tinggi Mr Potter,"_

"_Ah itu hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak keahlianku Miss Granger," mereka berdua tertawa._

* * *

><p>"Kita tidak bisa, kau tau itu," ujar Hermione Granger, ia menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang sudah mendesak di tenggorokannya.<p>

Harry Potter hanya bisa berdiri terdiam menatap Hermione, sahabatnya, cintanya, dunianya. Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki sepenuhnya. "Itu hanya ramalan, kita—tidak tau apa itu benar kan,"

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa, kita tidak bisa,"

Harry mendekati Hermione, kedua tangannya memeluk Hermione, menariknya erat. Ia mencium rambut Hermione, wangi mawar itu menyeruak, memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Harry mengecup leher Hermione, membuatnya mendesah pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin melepaskanmu,"

"Kau harus, Harry, kau harus,"

* * *

><p>"<em>Harry! Hermione! Apa yang kalian lakukan di luar sini? Ini sudah lewat jam malam!" Draco Malfoy berseru dari kejauhan.<em>

_Hermione memekik kaget, "Demi janggut Merlin! Itu Draco!" sontak ia berdiri, begitu pula dengan Harry. Harry langsung meraih lengan Hermione, menariknya, mengajaknya ikut berlari bersamanya._

"_Hey! Harry! Hermione!"_

_Hermione memandang Harry tidak percaya, "Harry! Itu tadi Draco!"_

_Harry nyengir, "Aku tau,"_

"_Dia itu Ketua Murid!" jerit Hermione lagi. Harry malah tertawa, mereka terus berlari melewati kebun Hagrid dan terus berlari menuju gerbang kastil. Terus berlari menyusuri lorong._

"_Kita mau kemana?"_

"_Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor!"_

_Hermione menggeleng tidak percaya, tapi ia terus berlari mengikuti Harry. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk yang tampak sudah terlelap. Harry mengetuk-ngetuk lukisan itu, berusaha membuat Nyonya Gemuk terbangun. Tapi Nyonya Gemuk hanya menggumam tidak jelas dan tetap tertidur._

"_Susah sekali membangunkannya," gerutu Harry._

"_Harry, ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan tentu dia terlelap!"_

"_Yeah, tapi kan seharusnya—"_

"_MR POTTER! MISS GRANGER!" Harry dan Hermione melonjak kaget, bahkan Nyonya Gemuk pun ikut terbangun. "Ada apa? ada apa?" tanya Nyonya Gemuk sambil melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok Harry dan Hermione, ia menggerutu._

_Harry dan Hermione menoleh ke asal suara. Wajah mereka memucat melihat siapa gerangan yang berteriak memanggil mereka. "Oh Merlin," bisik mereka bersamaan._

* * *

><p>"Harry..." Hermione mengerang pelan saat Harry menyentuhnya, menciuminya dengan lembut, menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya.<p>

"Hermione..." Harry merasa tubuhnya memanas, nafasnya memburu dan di benaknya hanya ada satu hal. Hermione. Harry juga merasa setiap bagian dari dirinya terlengkapi saat ia dan Hermione bersatu. Seakan mereka diciptakan untuk satu sama lain, diciptakan untuk saling melengkapi.

Sebutir airmata kembali menuruni pipi Hermione. Dengan penuh perasaan Harry mencium kedua kelopak mata Hermione bergantian, lalu mencium pipinya, menghapus airmata yang sempat membasahinya. "Jangan menangis, aku disini untukmu," bisik Harry.

Tapi butir demi butir airmata tetap mengalir dari mata Hermione, semakin deras. Hermione terisak.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku sangat kecewa dengan kalian berdua. Terutama kau Miss Granger, kukira kaulah yang seharusnya mengingatkan Mr Potter di sini untuk tidak melanggar peraturan, tapi kau malah ikut bersamanya!" Minerva McGonagall menatap kedua murid kesayangannya itu tidak percaya. Baru beberapa saat lalu Professor Sinistra membangunkannya, mengatakan padanya bahwa ada dua orang murid dari asramanya yang menyelinap keluar kastil. Lalu Minerva meminta kedua Ketua Murid, Draco Malfoy dan Padma Patil, untuk mencari dua murid yang hilang itu bersama para Professor yang lain.<em>

"_Maaf Professor," gumam Harry dan Hermione pelan._

_Minerva menghela nafas, "Aku tau kalian sedang jatuh cinta—" wajah Harry dan Hermione bersemu "—tentu aku tau! Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di mata kalian! Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Apa pendapat Mr Weasley soal hubungan kalian? Aku juga tau dia sering merasa—umm—cemburu pada kalian,"_

_Harry dan Hermione berpandangan, "Ron belum tau soal ini Professor, aku—tidak tau bagaimana caranya memberitau Ron. Seperti yang Professor tau sendiri, dia sering merasa cemburu pada kami," ujar Harry pelan._

_Minerva mengangguk, "Aku tau, dia iri pada ketenaran dan kekayaan Harry. Dia juga iri pada kepintaran Hermione, juga pada hubungan kalian berdua, dia bisa melihat betapa kalian melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku yakin dia bisa melihatnya,"_

_Hermione mendesah, "Karena itulah kami tidak bisa memberitaukan hal ini padanya. Setidaknya jangan sekarang,"_

"_Tindakan yang sangat bijaksana Hermione," kata Minerva, kedua tangannya bersidekap di atas meja._

_Harry dan Hermione terlihat bingung. "Maksud anda Professor?" tanya Hermione._

_Minerva menghela nafas, "Baru-baru ini aku mendengar ramalan baru, Kingsley yang memberitaukannya padaku—"_

"_Ramalan apa professor? Apa itu ada hubungannya denganku?" kali ini Harry yang bertanya. Tubuhnya menegang, Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry erat._

_Tatapan Minerva berubah, ia memandang kedua muridnya sedih, sadar kebersamaan mereka tidak akan bertahan lama. "Ini tentang kalian bertiga. Kau, Hermione dan Mr Weasley,"_

* * *

><p>"Jangan menangis Hermione," bisik Harry lagi. Harry mendekap Hermione erat, sementara Hermione terus terisak di dada Harry yang tidak tertutup apapun. Harry membelai punggung Hermione yang amat lembut itu terus menerus, berusaha menenangkannya. Walau hatinya sendiri terasa gusar.<p>

Hanya ada satu hal yang Harry inginkan, dan itu adalah Hermione. Harry rela melakukan apa saja agar dia bisa bersama dengan Hermione.

"Aku—tidak pernah—hiks—mengira—kalau—hiks—akan sesulit ini—hiks—melepasmu—hiks—" ujar Hermione di sela isak tangisnya.

Sebuah ide gila melintas di benak Harry, "Kita pergi Hermione, kita pergi meninggalkan semuanya di sini. Pergi ke suatu tempat, berdua saja, hidup di sana selamanya,"

Hermione mendongak, "Dan membahayakan semua orang? Kita tidak bisa melakukannya Harry,"

Harry benci mengakuinya, tapi Hermione benar.

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Harry lagi.<em>

_Minerva mengangkat tangannya, "Biarkan aku bicara," Harry dan Hermione mengiyakan. "Ramalan itu mengatakan bahwa tiga orang manusia dipertemukan oleh takdir, menjalin sebuah tali persahabatan yang kuat. Di antara mereka bertiga terdapat satu orang yang memiliki sebuah kekuatan tidak terkira. Sebuah kekuatan yang terbentuk dari perasaan cemburu dan kemarahan yang kian bertumpuk. Orang itu meninggalkan dua yang lain karena kemarahan, menyebabkan dua orang itu membentuk sebuah ikatan baru yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya—"_

"_Saat Ron meninggalkan tenda," bisik Hermione._

_Minerva mengangguk membenarkan, "Kekuatan orang itu akan semakin bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya kekuatan ikatan dua orang lainnya, hingga akhirnya sulit terkalahkan,"_

_Mereka terdiam sejenak._

"_Jadi Ron memiliki kekuatan yang sulit dikalahkan—" bisik Harry._

"_Kekuatan yang berasal dari cemburu dan amarah," lanjut Hermione._

"_Tepat sekali, bahkan Ron Weasley bisa menjadi Pangeran Kegelapan yang baru yang mungkin lebih kuat dari Lord Voldemort," ujar Minerva._

_Tubuh Hermione dan Harry menegang. Voldemort saja sudah sulit untuk dikalahkan, jika Ron bisa menjadi lebih kuat dari Lord Voldemort maka akan—_

"_Berbahaya, sangat berbahaya," gumam Hermione._

"_Apa tidak ada yang bisa lakukan untuk mencegahnya Professor?" tanya Harry._

_Minerva menghela nafas berat, ia melepas kacamatanya. "Sebenarnya aku menyadari ada satu jalan untuk mencegah ramalan itu terjadi,"_

"_Bagaimana professor? Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi," ujar Harry tegas, Hermione yang berdiri di sampingnya mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Harry._

"_Kalian tidak akan menyukainya, bahkan mungkin kalian akan menderita seumur hidup kalian,"_

_Harry memandang Hermione, yang balas menatapnya tidak yakin. "Apa itu Professor?" tanya Hermione. perasaan tidak enak menyelimutinya._

"_Salah satu dari kalian harus terus menjaganya. Mencegahnya berbuat hal yang berbahaya, mencegahnya merasa cemburu dan menekan amarahnya—"_

"_Itu aku kan? Yang harus menjaga Ron," bisik Hermione. Harry menoleh, ia menatap Hermione dan Minerva bergantian. "Apa? Itu konyol!"_

_Hermione menoleh, menatap Harry sedih. "Tidakkah kau lihat Harry. Jika aku bersama Ron, aku bisa membuatnya yakin bahwa kau tidak bisa mendapatkan segala yang kau inginkan. Bahwa sang pahlawan tidak selalu mendapat sang gadis," Hermione menelan ludah, "Satu tindakan simpel dariku, bisa mencegah semua itu terjadi,"_

"_Itu benar Harry. Semua yang Hermione ucapkan itu benar," ujar Minerva berat._

_Harry menoleh pada Minerva, tatapannya tajam dan penuh dengan amarah. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hermione berkorban seperti itu! aku tidak akan membiarkannya!"_

_Minerva menghela nafas berat, "Ramalan itu memiliki dua bagian, aku baru menyampaikan bagian pertamanya. Dan di bagian kedua ini, kaulah yang harus berkorban, Harry,"_

* * *

><p>Harry memeluk Hermione lebih erat. Ia melirik jam di sisi ranjang mereka. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, ia akan melepas gadis yang paling ia cintai untuk selamanya.<p>

"Hermione, aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu," bisik Harry.

"Aku tau. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu," bisik Hermione.

Mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu beberapa lama lagi. "Kita harus pergi," bisik Hermione lagi. Harry tidak menjawab, ia hanya memperat pelukannya.

* * *

><p><em>Harry dan Hermione kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Minerva.<em>

"_Pada ramalan kedua dikatakan bahwa adik dari ketiga sahabat itulah yang paling berbahaya. Dia berdarah dingin, tidak akan ragu untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Kekuatannya berkali lipat dari sang kakak, sama-sama diawali dengan kemarahan dan cemburu. Dan jika dia dan kakaknya bergabung maka kehancuran dunia yang terjadi," ujar Minerva pelan._

"_Ginny," bisik Harry dan Hermione bersamaan._

_Minerva mengangguk berat._

"_Dan akulah yang akan menjaga Ginny," bisik Harry. Minerva kembali mengangguk._

_Hermione memeluk Harry erat, Harry balas memeluknya. Inilah akhir dari hubungan mereka._

* * *

><p>Crack.<p>

Harry membuka pintu, perlahan memasuki ruang makan _The Burrow_.

"Hey Harry! Kukira kau tidak akan datang," teriak George dari seberang ruangan. Harry tertawa, "Mana mungkin aku melewatkan hari ini," _walaupun aku sangat ingin melewatkannya_.

George terkekeh, "Ginny ada di kamarnya, bersama James," lanjut George, dia kembali asyik membantu Angelina menata bunga. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Hermione Granger dengan Ron Weasley.

Harry terdiam, ia tidak ingin menemui Ginny, tapi ia sangat ingin menemui James, putranya. Putra dari orang yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya.

Harry terdiam di depan pintu kamar Ginny, ia ragu. Memorinya bersama Hermione semalam membuatnya enggan untuk membuka pintu itu.

Mendadak pintu terbuka, Ginevra Potter berdiri di baliknya, ia terlihat terkejut melihat Harry. "Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangguk, memberinya kecupan di pipi. "Mana James?" tanya Harry.

Ginny menunjuk sebuah box bayi, "Dia baru saja tertidur," jawabnya dengan suara pelan.

"Oh,"

"Kukira kau akan pulang tadi malam," ujar Ginny, menyelinap ke dalam pelukan Harry.

Harry mendesah, "Banyak sekali file yang harus kuperiksa, lalu aku tertidur di mejaku," Harry berbohong. Dia tertidur bersama Hermione di flatnya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah,"

Harry mendesah lagi, "Sangat,"

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley masuk ke dalam lift, "Departemen Auror," ujarnya pada sang petugas. Sensasi naik lift di Kementrian Sihir memang tidak menyenangkan, Hermione sebenarnya memilih ber-Apparate atau menggunakan Floo, tapi itu hanya akan mengantarkannya sampai Hall Kementrian.<p>

"Departemen Auror," ujar petugas itu. Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih padanya sebelum melenggang keluar dari lift.

"Aku Hermione Weasley ingin bertemu Mr Harry Potter," ujar Hermione pada seorang wanita yang duduk di meja depan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Lewat sini Mrs Weasley," Hermione ingin sekali menggerutu, ia tidak suka nama itu menempel di belakang namanya. Dia benci dipanggil Mrs Weasley, membuatnya merasakan amarah yang amat sangat.

Wanita itu mengetuk pintu, ia meminta Hermione menunggunya sementara ia masuk ke dalam. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali muncul dari balik pintu. "Silahkan masuk Mrs Weasley,"

"Hermione? apa yang kau lakuan di sini?" tanya Harry, ia berdiri dari kursinya, melancarkan mantra muffliato ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Mengunjungimu, untuk apa kau memasang mantra seperti itu? tidak ada siapapun selain kita di sini," Hermione melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, ia tidak memasang foto keluarganya di ruangan itu sama sekali, bahkan foto anaknya pun tidak ada.

"Ingat pesan Professor Moody?" tanya Harry sambil nyengir.

Hermione tersenyum, "Waspada setiap saat. Ya aku masih ingat,"

Harry menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku—hamil Harry," bisik Hermione.

Harry melepas pelukannya, ia tersenyum canggung pada Hermione. "Itu bagus. Ron sudah tau?"

Hermione menggeleng, "Aku belum memberitaukannya. Aku ingin—kau yang pertama mengetahui ini,"

"Kenapa?"

Hermione menggigit bibir, "Tadi pagi aku membuat ramuan untuk—untuk menguji siapa ayah dari anak ini. Karena, umm, _well. _Ron bukan satu-satunya pria yang tidur denganku."

Harry tersentak kaget, ia tidak menyangka Hermione akan melakukan hal seperti itu. "Dan?" Harry bertanya ragu-ragu.

Hermione menatap Harry dalam-dalam, matanya berkaca-kaca, namun ia tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang sudah lama hilang dari wajahnya, "Ini bukan anak Ron. Dan hanya ada satu orang selain Ron yang sudah tidur denganku, itu kau Harry. Ingat malam sebelum pernikahanku?"

Mata Harry membulat, tentu ia ingat. Malam dimana ia menyelinap ke kamar Hermione dan berkata pada Ginny bahwa dia harus kerja lembur di kantornya, "Jadi—anak ini—"

Hermione mengangguk-angguk, "Anakmu Harry. _Anak kita_,"

Harry tersenyum lebar, ia memeluk Hermione erat, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, memutar tubuhnya. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan. "Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini," bisik Harry. Ia mencium puncak kepala Hermione.

Harry melepas pelukannya, ia berlutut di depan Hermione, tangannya menyentuh perut Hermione yang masih rata. Menciumnya lembut, lalu menempelkan telinganya di sana. "Hey sayang, ini Daddy," bisik Harry. Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca, ia selalu membayangkan adegan ini di kepalanya. Tangan Hermione membelai rambut Harry, sementara Harry 'mengobrol' dengan bayi dalam kandungan Hermione.

"Oh. Aku lupa memberitaumu Harry. Ini perempuan,"

"Aku akan punya seorang putri?" Harry menatap Hermione tidak percaya.

Hermione tertawa, "Ya Harry, kita akan punya seorang putri,"

Mendadak Harry terlihat sedih. "Ada apa Harry? Kau—tidak senang memiliki seorang putri?" tanya Hermione takut-takut.

Harry langsung melompat bangkit dan memeluk Hermione. "Tidak bukan itu! hanya saja—aku ingin sekali memberinya nama Lily, tapi—"

Hermione tersadar, "Itu tidak mungkin kan?"

Harry menggeleng, "Orang-orang akan curiga jika kau memberinya nama Lily. Semua orang tau aku selalu menginginkan seorang putri bernama Lily,"

Hermione terdiam. Ia juga sebenarnya ingin memberi Harry seorang putri bernama Lily. Tapi kalau pun ia memberi nama putri mereka Lily, nama anak itu tidak akan menjadi Lily Potter seperti keinginannya. Tapi Lily Weasley. Dan itu terdengar sangat aneh.

"Kita juga tidak bisa memberinya nama Potter di belakangnya." gumam Harry. Hermione mendesah.

Harry memutar otak, ia ingin memberi putrinya nama. Sebuah nama yang akan mengikatkan anak itu padanya karena ia tidak mungkin memberinya nama Potter.

"Rose," gumam Harry pelan.

"Apa?" Hermione mendongak.

Perlahan senyum itu kembali menghiasi wajah Harry, "Rose. Aku akan menamakan anak kita Rose. Kau tau, keluarga ibuku selalu memberikan nama anak perempuan mereka dengan—"

"Nama-nama bunga. Harry! Itu brilian!" sahut Hermione riang.

Harry kembali menyentuh perut Hermione, tersenyum lembut, "Rose-ku,"

* * *

><p>"Aku hamil Harry," kata Ginny, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.<p>

Harry melongo, baru tadi siang Hermione mengabarkan tentang anak mereka dan ketika ia pulang kerumah, Ginny mengabarkan hal yang sama. Otak Harry berputar. Setau Harry, mereka memakai mantra kontrasepsi. Harry sebenarnya tidak ingin memiliki anak lagi setelah James. Tapi sepertinya Ginny sudah membatalkan mantra itu tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Itu—bagus," ujar Harry. Ia menarik Ginny kedalam pelukannya.

Harry tidak tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Ginny pelan.<p>

Harry meliriknya sekilas, "Aku tau,"

Harry baru saja melepas ketiga anaknya ke Hogwarts. Harry melirik anak terakhirnya, Lily, yang menggenggam tangan Ginny erat. Kelahiran Lily, lagi-lagi tidak Harry kehendaki. Ginny membatalkan mantra kontrasepsi tanpa sepengetahuannya LAGI.

Jangan salah, Harry menyayangi keempat anak-anaknya. Tapi tetap saja, kemiripan James dan Lily dengan Ginny membuatnya agak—muak. Katakan saja begitu. Mereka mengingatkannya pada kehidupan yang diam-diam dia benci.

Harry sangat menyayangi Albus. Anak itu adalah copy-an dari Harry tanpa jejak Ginny setitik pun. Harry merasa melihat cermin setiap kali ia melihat Albus.

Sedangkan anak Harry yang satu lagi, Rose, sangat mirip dengan ibunya, Hermione, dalam segala hal. Rose adalah cerminan Hermione dan Harry sangat menyayanginya untuk itu. melebihi rasa sayangnya pada James dan Lily.

Hermione menangkap mata Harry yang tengah menatapnya, ia tersenyum. Harry balas tersenyum.

"Aku harus pergi, aku berjanji pada Hugo untuk membawanya ke toko George," kata Ron, membangunkan Harry dan Hermione dari lamunan.

"Mummy, boleh aku ikut dengan paman Ron?" tanya Lily.

"Tanya ayahmu," kata Ginny.

Harry berdecak, Ginny selalu menyerahkan segala keputusan pada Harry. Dan Harry tidak menyukai itu. Dia menyukai gadis yang independen, tidak menggantungkan diri padanya setiap saat. Seperti Hermione.

"Pergilah Lily," kata Harry kemudian. Lily melompat-lompat senang dan segera mengobrol seru dengan Hugo.

"Kau tidak keberatan aku ikut dengan Ron?" tanya Ginny. Lagi-lagi Harry mengangguk.

"Aku ingin di sini sebentar lagi. aku akan menyusul kalian," kata Hermione pada Ron.

"Aku juga," sahut Harry.

Ron mengangguk mengerti, "Kalian berdua sentimentil sekali," ia tertawa.

Harry dan Hermione berpandangan, tersenyum. Lalu Ron, Ginny juga Hugo dan Lily menghilang. Mereka semua ber-Apparate.

Harry mengaitkan jemarinya pada Hermione, yang balas menggenggamnya erat.

"Dia mengingatkanku padamu Harry," bisik Hermione.

"Siapa?"

"Mawar kecil kita,"

Harry tersenyum, ia menyukai panggilan khusus Rose yang Hermione buat. Mawar kecil kita. Mawar kecil Harry dan Hermione.

"Dia mirip sepertimu, Hermione,"

"Dia memang mirip sekali denganku ketika aku seusianya. Dia juga pintar sepertiku, syukurlah," Harry pura-pura cemberut. Hermione terkikik geli. "Ada beberapa hal yang mengingatkanku padamu,"

"Seperti apa?" tantang Harry.

"Dia seorang Seeker yang hebat. Semua orang tahu aku tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan sapu sementara Rose sangat natural di atas sapu, jadi aku yakin dia mendapatkan itu darimu. Dia sangat menyukai puding cokelat. Sepertimu. Tawanya mengingatkanku padamu," jawab Hermione.

Harry terkekeh, "Bagaimana pun dia memang putriku," ia tersenyum lembut, "Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena aku bisa memiliki seorang putri darimu,"

Hermione balas tersenyum.

"Oh. Apa kau sudah mengingatkan Minerva agar mengganti nama 'Potter' dibelakangnya?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

Hermione berdecak, "Aku sudah mengingatkannya dan aku benci melakukannya. Aku ingin Rose Potter! bukan Rose Weasley," gerutunya.

Harry tersenyum sedih, "Itu tidak mungkin,"

"Aku tau,"

Harry mempererat genggamannya, "Walaupun nama belakangnya Weasley, dia tetap anak kita. Anak dari Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger," Hermione tersenyum bahagia. Senyum yang hanya bisa kembangkan di depan Harry. "Mawar kecil kita,"

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall membaca kertas itu sekali lagi. Ia tersenyum, ingatannya melayang pada kedua murid kesayangannya. Harry Potter dan Hermione Granger.<p>

Terdengar pintu diketuk, Flitwick berdiri di baliknya. "Sebentar lagi murid-murid akan datang,"

Minerva mengangguk, "Aku akan segera ke sana,"

Flitwick menutup pintu kembali dengan ia berada di sisi lainnya. Minerva menghela nafas, kertas itu masih ada di tangannya.

**Nama : Rose Hermione Potter**

**Orangtua : Harry James Potter dan Hermione Jean Weasley nee Granger**

**Lahir : 21 Juni 2006**

**Tanggal Masuk Hogwarts : 1 September 2017**

Minerva sudah mengganti nama Potter di daftar siswa dengan nama Weasley sesuai dengan permintaan Hermione. Tapi nama di kertas ini tidak akan bisa diganti, di kertas ini namanya akan selalu menjadi Rose Potter.

Minerva tersenyum, ia ingat hari pernikahan Harry dan Hermione. Keduanya tidak benar-benar tersenyum. Minerva tau mereka mereka tertekan menikah dengan orang yang tidak mereka cintai. Tapi kehadiran Rose ini pasti memberikan sedikit kebahagiaan di hidup mereka.

Putra kedua Harry dengan Ginny Weasley juga masuk tahun ini, Albus Severus Potter.

Dua Potter masuk di tahun yang sama.

Ini akan menjadi tontonan menarik, batin Minerva. Ia kembali menyelipkan kertas itu di laci mejanya, sebelum ia pergi ke Aula Besar untuk menyambut semua muridnya.


End file.
